The invention relates to generators, and, in particular, to a cooling system for a compact generator unit. In compact generator units which are enclosed by a shroud for aesthetic purposes and to prevent people from touching the unit, removal of heat from the generator unit can become a problem. Due to the enclosure of the unit and the continuous running of the engine, it is usually necessary to use a non-standard engine which has been designed for greater heat transfer than a standard engine. The cost of such a special engine is much greater than the cost of a standard engine.
In typical units of the prior art, the engine is mounted to the generator by means of a generator adaptor. The generator adaptor serves as a spacer between the engine and the generator and as a partial enclosure for the generator fan, so that air flow from the generator fan is prevented by the generator adaptor from reaching the engine.